So this is Middle-Earth?
by Akilah Swiftblade
Summary: When we die in this world where do our spirits go? It's not heaven but the Halls of Mandos; so we can live again in Middle-Earth! Two girls, a natural disaster, sent to wait until they can be reborn. Their spirits escape the Halls of Mandos and land in Middle-Earth. Like ghosts they're invisible to most...So why can Thorin Oakenshield and Co. see them? Fili/OC Kili/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay thought I might as well start ma new story as I was having difficulty typing up the next chapter of Shifting Wings (read it if you haven't already and please review/favourite/follow)! XD Anywho this is my new story (idea came from my friend AnneGotHeart (not a writer but an artist) THANKS) So lets romp through this first chapter then My Dear Reader Buddies (NOT STEALING FROM MIRANDA HART'S AUTOBIOGRAPHY! I CHANGED CHUM TO BUDDY!) Anyway let's carry on! Gollum would you do me the honours?**

**Smeagol-Yesss preciousss we willss!**

**Gollum-GOLLUM GOLLUM! No we won'tss we won'tsss helps you or fanfictionses or them stupid fat reader buddyses!**

**GOLLUM THAT WAS VERY MEAN NOW APOLOGISE!**

**Gollum-GOLLUM GOLLUM**

**Sorry folks he's just upset that he isn't in the story yet!**

**Gollum-no wes notss preciouss!**

***sighs* I'll do it myself then and we'll deal with him later! Here is my new story!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own P.J's or J.R.R's work! SORRY **

**Gollum-no she doesn'tsss preciousss now readss it!**

**So this is Middle-Earth?**

**ANNE'S POV**

"ANNE! Hurry up otherwise we're gonna miss all the fit surfer dudes on the beach!"

I watched as my friend skipped ahead of me and sighed. I didn't want to go to the beach...it was Daisy who dragged me along, just to see some fit Kiwi guys! The only man, from New Zealand, that I loved was Dean O'Gorman! That was the reason we were here! To go see the Hobbit studios! But we were doing that tomorrow..I couldn't wait and neither could Daisy. We had both loved the Hobbit since we'd read the book and seen the movies, agreeing that we were the Fili and Kili of the 21st century. As I sat on the beach I thought back and thought about how those titles had really fitted us back then, when we were 15...6 years ago for me 5 for Daisy...

…..

Daisy was always a Kili, in personality, she was hyper-active, loved to play jokes and was generally very friendly. But she was Fili in the looks department...sandy blonde hair (which she'd now died a dark red) and dark blue eyes. In my case I had plain brown hair and brown eyes, definetely Kili, and was generally the quieter one of us two...but I did love a good joke now and then.

…..

"ANNE CMONNNNNNNNNN!"

I snapped out my daze to see my best friend pouting at me. She was standing on the sand, her hair now tied back into a messy ponytail, her dark green hoodie; tied round her waist. Her arms were crossed over her chest, covering the German writing on her vest top. We had just finished Uni and Daisy had got a degree in languages (she had learned six in total, German, French, Spanish, Russian (which was her favourite) Latin and Gaelic) and history whereas I had got my degree in design and architecture, ANOTHER reason I wanted to go to the Hobbit studios! To see all the buildings and set I brought myself back to the task at hand; having to cope with Daisy and her flirting! She had ALREADY run off and was speaking to a life-guard. I could tell that she wasn't REALLY interested in him but he was cute and the accent was just...WOW! Shaking my head at her antics I sat on the sand and pulled out my book...The Hobbit...OBVIOUSLY. I decided to let myself get absorbed by the story rather than attempt to flirt...I wasn't very good round boys. I shrugged of my denim jacket and lay it by my bag then I started to read.

**DAISY'S POV**

I walked along the beach talking to the life-guard...I think his name was Curtis...I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was beginning to regret wearing contacts that morning as they were beginning to dry out and Anne had my glasses in her bag. I looked behind me and saw her reading whilst trying to get a tan. I really envied her tanned skin...I was always a ghostly pale which apparently MATCHED my no-longer blonde hair. Tucking a strand behind my ear, I sighed...Curtis...or was his name Joey? Was talking about how he saved some diver and yadda yadda yadda BLA BLA BLA yawn...I really had to get away fast before I literally died of boredom...I pulled my mobile out of my jeans pocket, my favourite pair of maroon red skinnys!, and pulled a face before turning to Curtis/Joey maybe Wayne...

"Sorry it's from my friend, I have to go.."

"Oh...it's alright! See ya 'round?"

"SURE!"

I hated lying through my teeth; I WAS NOT GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN! I made sure of it! I sped-walked, didn't want to appear TO desperate to get away, down the stretch of sand. Muttering in Russian I looked for another target...I was also beginning to regret wearing my converses as the heat was causing me to feel uncomfortable but, I was always REALLY cold so I would always wrap up warm...luckily Anne had forced me to wear my nice light blue vest top to I wasn't completely melting. I began to saunter back to Anne, she was completely absorbed in the Hobbit, MAIN REASON AS TO WHY WE WERE THERE. I couldn't wait to go...from what we'd heard the actors were meant to be there! And Aidan Turner...what a man he was! I completely fell in love with him as Kili and I had the written evidence to prove it...I cringed...the day my mum found me typing up my Kili fanfic was terrible...a hobbit detox happened in my house...thankfully I went to uni the next year so I had Anne to rescue me!

"So you've decided to return!"

She didn't even look up! Her gaze was completely focused ON the book...I smirked and thought of the sketch book that was probably in her bag...she was to ashamed to admit that she HAD brought the one with all her drawings of Fili in it! I muttered something in French and lay next to her. I was there for about ten minutes before I started complaining.

"I'm BOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEEDDDDDDDD!"

"Daisy I'm trying to read!"

"Yes but I'm bored!"

"Then do something! I am reading!"

"Isn't that usually what I say?"

She groaned...I was the bookworm between us two...though I didn't really show it! I sighed and pulled my ipod out of her bag and decided to head for a walk. I was about halfway along the beach when I heard a massive rumble...an earthquake? I stared out across the water...then I saw something...it was very small; at first...then it came closer and closer...

A HUGE WAVE...

"Oh my fucking god!"

I turned tail and ran!

**Okay next chapter will be up as soon as but I will probably have to write up my other story's chapter first! Shifting Wings is the story (READ IT) *dives behind pillow to avoid fans abuse* YES I know I need to update it! **

**Smeagol-yes you doessss preciouss you doesss!**

**Gollum-stopss talking to itssss preciouss GOLLUM GOLLUM**

***rolls eyes* I'll deal with you two later! Anyway My Dear Reader Buddies please follow/favourite/review PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZ and I'll begin work on Shifting Wings chapter soon! Till then TTFN! XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaydokey here is da second chapter...it's soooooooooooo exciting YAY! I am glad that I've had such a positive response already! It is a real comforter that people are actually reading my story! I would get Gollum to introduce it but *looks about* he appears to have vanished :( Ah well we can do without him! So this chapter is the tsunami (ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!) My friend AnneGotHeart helped me with how to do this yeah she told me too watch a clip from the film The Impossible...SO SAD :'( Anywho I've basically used that to focus on the drama soooooooooooo...shall we jolly on? Yes? GOOD! Please read and review ETC! XD **

**Disclaimer-I don't own ANY of P.J's or J.R.R's work (which is a same cause I've got GREAT ideas for it) **

**Run, run little girl**

**DAISY'S POV**

Keep breathing in and out. My legs felt like iron but I kept on running. I wouldn't stop...I couldn't stop. I could hear the wave approaching the earth began to tremble beneath me but, I wouldn't stop running. Keep breathing in and out. I could see the people again, so relaxed on the beach, so unaware of the danger approaching them, us all...keep breathing in and out. The beach was so long, they were so far away...I couldn't reach them in time, I was too tired...the water was coming too fast...why wasn't anyone else running away?! Keep breathing in and out...there was only one way to alert them...I stopped, my breath wheezing, and screamed...

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!"

**ANNE'S POV**

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!"

My head jerked up and I lowered the book.

"Daisy?"

I scanned the beach. There was a figure in the distance...I couldn't make out who it was...then I saw it...I pushed myself to my feet slowly, I was frozen with fear...How? Why? A..a...

"FUCK! FUCK! SHIT!"

I couldn't think of anything else to say...any thought of warning caught in my throat. I stared at the oncoming wall of water, it was so fast...so large...so deadly...screaming...more screaming...I found my feet and ran...I was never going to outrun it...it was coming...faces lifted up and stared...eyes widen but I kept on running, I refused to look back...then I remembered...DAISY! I skidded to a halt and turned back only to see the rush of water...I screamed and it hit me. Water gushed into my mouth, I tried to stay above the current...it was so strong...people passed me families torn apart...I screamed for Daisy...where was she?! Where was I?! I screamed then I felt something smack against my head then...darkness...

**DAISY'S POV**

Keep breathing in and out...my arms ached, my legs ached but I kept swimming...my jeans clung, my hoodie was weighing me down but I wasn't about to go under to untie it...in and out...in and out. I kept swimming, I kept going...I refused to stop...a scream from every direction but I couldn't stop...I just couldn't. My eyes were blurring...I was tiring but I had to swim...if I stopped I'd die and that wasn't an option...then I saw it...a body floating on the water...brown hair clung to her face, her eyes were closed...was she? No she couldn't be...I tried to get myself to her and shouted her name...

"ANNNNNNNNNEEE!"

She didn't move, she kept getting dragged away on the current...I screamed again and water flooded down my throat...I went under...keep breathing in and out...I resurfaced and swam...I clenched my eyes and reached my hand out...soggy fabric entered my grip and I grabbed her top and pulled her close. Wrapping my arms around her, I tried to keep us above the water...keep breathing in and out..I felt Anne slipping...I tightened my hold...the water was flowing fast and strong...in and out...I was so tired...I couldn't last much longer but I had to for me and for Anne...keep breathing...my eyes felt so heavy...we slipped under the water...my senses alerted and I screamed...I stared at the water...I was too weak to pull myself back up and Anne's body weight kept me down...water kept filling inside me...in and out, in and out...something began to form...it looked like a horse...my eyes widened...was I really seeing this? More and more horses...water horses...FUCKING WATER HORSES! I tried to breathe...my heart was slowing...I was going to die...I WAS ONLY 20! The horses ran towards us and I screamed...everything started to whizz around me...water filled my lungs...I lost my grip on Anne...her body drifted away...the tears I could no longer feel...there was so much water...I closed my eyes and accepted it...this was the end...my heart thudded in my ears but I couldn't hear it...all I could hear was the neighing of the horses and a far off voice...it was soothing...in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out...darkness...

Then my lungs filled with air and I gasped for breath...light shone into my vision...what had just happened?!

**Okay your thoughts? Please please please PLEASE review! Okay I don't know when I'll update it next but it should be soon. AND I shall be updating Shifting Wings EEK! *dives behind chair to save self from readers* I KNOW I KNOW IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS BUT YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THAT THIS STORY IS GONNA BE EPIC! Till the next time me chummo's TTFN!**


	3. Chapter 3

SEE GUYS SINCE I UPDATED SHIFTING WINGS I THOUGHT HOW ABOUT I PLEASE Y'ALL AND UPDATE THIS TOO! XDDDDD Bet ya love me loads!

Gollum-NO THEY DON'TS PRECIOUS

Quiet Gollum of course they do! Anyway it's a nice LONG chapter so I'll be wanting loads of reviews etc. Okay? Okay! NOW REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDD! XDD

DISCLAIMER-i don't own PJ's or J.R.R's work :( if I did then I would still be writing MORE stories XD

DAISY'S POV

I surfaced and started taking in lung fulls of air. What the fuck had happened? I did not know. My eyes wear bleary, my contacts had fallen out and I squinted round; looking for Anne. From what I could see it was dark, had it really been so many hours that the wave had carried us till nightfall? I spotted something on a back and heaved my muscles to swim. Surprisingly they didn't hurt anymore and my senses were not as dull as they had been mere seconds before. I pulled myself onto the bank and crawled towards the blurry object. I reached forward and grasped some damp hair, blind, I used my hands and felt along the thing. A limp, lifeless body...it was Anne. I gasped and scrambled about. My hand touched the fabric of Anne's back and I blindly searched for my glasses case; in the hope that they were still alive. I grabbed the hard case and pulled it from the damp bag. Opening it I squinted at the frames; they had been spared. I slipped them on and the world came into focus. I gawked at what I saw. We were by a large lake, with a little bridge going over it. A path led off into a dark forest and the opposite end of it led towards some lights and smoke.

"Where the hell are we?"

It felt all too familiar. It was as if I'd seen this place before. I ran a hand through my soaked hair and sighed. I felt exhausted...mentally exhausted. I sat by Anne and looked at her. She looked so pale. I didn't know if she was breathing and I was too afraid to check. To take my eyes from her I began to rummage through her bag to see what she had. Even though it was soaked on the outside; everything on the inside of the bag was completely dry. I peered inside...my glasses case, a few chocolate bars (Galaxy and Cadbury) , her copy of the Hobbit, my copy of the Simarillion (she had stolen it from me that morning, some sanitary towels (well that explained the bad mood she had been having), Paracetamol, some gum, her ipod (mine was in my pocket) and both our phones. I grabbed mine and unlocked it. I scoffed.

"Wow, full battery and signal for the first time ever!"

I flicked onto my contacts and I landed on my mum's. A lump came into my throat and I tapped the call button and held it to my ear. It kept on ringing.

"You have reached T-mobile's answering service. The person who owns this phone is not available at the moment. To leave a mes.."

I hung up. There was no point trying again. She usually ignored all her calls from me recently, maily as they concerned The Hobbit. I was going to try my dad later though, once I figured out where we were and if Anne was still alive. A twig behind me snapped and I shot up and spun round. A hood came into view and some very loud grumbling in another language...then a figure popped out of a bush. My mouth dropped and I stared.

THORIN'S POV

I had been told by that blasted wizard; go out of Bree, to follow the Brandywine, cross the bridge and continue straight onto Hobbiton. I had done all that and now I was lost along the rivers edge in amongst some bushes. Not very kingly. I thanked Mahal that Fili and Kili weren't here to see this. It would've amused them greatly. I pushed through the twigs and leaves and emerged by a large part of the Brandywine. I was muttering lowly in Khuzd-Dhul and stopped when I heard a gasp. I turned round to see two very strange looking creatures. One on the ground, looking positively dead, the other was standing, mouth agog, staring at me. I lowered my hood and approached them. Even though there were obviously NOT hobbits, I hoped they would be able to get me on my way. They were soaking...and were dressed in the oddest of clothes. It was plain to see that both were female and looked a little younger than Kili. The one staring at me started to shake and her eyes began to dart everywhere.

"Are you alright?"

She stared at me...did she not understand? Her eyes drifted up and down my form and then she turned and vomited a few paces away. I wrinkled my nose at this and bent to examine the other girl. She felt as cold as ice and her extremely short hair (definitely not a dwarf) was plastered against her face. I felt for her pulse, I could feel the eyes of the other girl on me. The unconscious female's pulse was there but, it was very faint...she would need warmth and aid if she was to survive. I stood and debated whether I should take them with me...Gandalf could aid them but, he would he want them with us on our quest? Females were coveted by us dwarves and even though I knew them not, I would not like to see them harmed. The staring female shivered and I could see that she was staring at me then to her companion...I shrugged of my hood and passed it to her. Her blue gaze widened and she gawked at my hand. I growled and she snatched it quickly, wrapping it round her thin frame. It was decided I would escort them to the hobbit's house then leave them to Gandalf. This would be his payback for giving me false instructions. I scooped up the limp girl and turned to the other...she was dwarfed by my cloak and was nearly a head shorter than me.

"I am Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror...I mean you no harm but please, your friend is ill and I have a wizard who can help her."

She nodded and wrapped the cloak tighter round herself. I looked at her quizzically, trying to soften my 90 years used glare.

"What is your name?"

She remained silent. I gestured to the smaller girl in my arms.

"What about hers?"

"..Anne..."

It was quiet but I heard her. I started off at a brisk pace down the path; towards the distant lights. I could barely hear the girl's foot falls behind me. I began to hear the sounds of the hobbit town and I could practically hear the girl behind me gawking and staring in awe. Had she never seen this before? I personally thought hobbit's were rather useless and dull, with no use to my quest. We were receiving some very odd looks from some hobbits and I glanced back at the girl. She was following me still but, her eyes were drifting in all directions. I smiled a little, she reminded me of Kili. I turned my head back, receiving more confused looks. What were these blasted hobbits staring at? I halted and was about to address a hobbit behind me when I heard the girl gasp. My eyes widened as a hobbit walked right through her; as though she wasn't there. My mouth dropped and she looked at me. More hobbits passed through her, it were as if she was a gh...I grabbed her hand, careful to balance Anne, and dragged her away from the crowds, towards the further lights. I didn't stop until I reached the large green door that Gandalf spoke of. The girl had begun to sob into my cloak and I rolled my eyes. Such an obvious display of emotion was a waste of my time but she would have questions and Gandalf would be able to answer them. I rapped on the door...

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD So what did ya think? Was it good? Bad? Ugly? XD LOL Anyway please please please review! And follow etc! I won't be able to write during the next week but I promise I'll update both stories as soon as I can! Till next time me ol'chummos! TTFN XX


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys i know i haven't updated in ages and i am TRULY sorry but, i won't be updating this story for a lil while. I think i'm gonna finish Shifting Wings and also wait to see the Desolation of Smaug before i continue! Plz note that i will be using extended scenes in this story so look forward to that! I also want to mention that yes i have changed my penname to Akilah Swiftblade but if you are gonna PM me or review plz just call me Ki! Ok my lovely readers look forward to a Shifting Wings update! **

**Ki**


End file.
